


Worlds Collide

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Biography of a Child Assassin Series - Daiyu Amaya, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Portals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: The portal: Scientist have yet to explain The Portal it formed in 2022 and shows up in different places at different times, causing disappearances and creature appearances. Three years later Rex and Cody meet the Welcome team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959439) by [TheLoneRebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels). 



> Think Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Pacific Rim mixed all up with bits and pieces here and there.  
> Also, Blame Powerman 5000 for the title of this story XD

There was a buzzing sound, muffled somehow. Pain coursed through his body causing Rex to groan, what had hit him? “Rex?”

Cody seemed worried like he wasn’t sure how bad the damage was. “What happened?” Rex asked as he sat up. Sitting up was the worse idea he’d ever had as the world spun around him, he was going to be sick… Cody rubbed his back as he retched, bitter bile burning up his throat. Cody handed him a canteen before answering his question. Rex looked around, they were in a ruin of some sort, an old bunker perhaps?

“We crashed somewhere. Not sure where the Navi is busted because it doesn't recognize any of the stars here.” That wasn’t good, but they shouldn’t be too far away from help hopefully. Ahsoka was not going to let him live this down at all, she’d probably laugh herself silly when she was told what happened to land him and Cody in this stupid mess, to begin with. He was going to kick R2D2 when he got the chance because it was R2’s fault they were in this mess.

“At least the air’s breathable and I saw cities so habitat, hopefully not by separatist,” Cody said lightly. Rex chuckled, Cody trying to brighten up a dark situation worked about as well as hugging a droid. They heard movement nearby and moved, they had no idea what kind of enemies could be on this world or if they would have any help anytime soon. A woman rounded the corner, an odd looking blaster in her hands, Blue eyes landed on them and widened, “Shit.” She pulled a bulky comm unit up to her face and it squeaked.

“Boys The Port spit out guest, get prepped.” The comm squeaked as she let the button go, what exactly was The Port and how had it spat them out? “Copy that Atwood, bring the guest home.” A voice said over the comm. She sighed and holstered her blaster. “Okay, Hi. I’m Maria Atwood and welcome to Earth.” She didn’t seem all that threatening now, but she knew how to hold a blaster and had a team for back up. They hardly flinched when she moved forward, backing down was not about to happen. “Commander Cody, are you and Captain Rex alright? Do you know how you got here?” She knew their names...So friendly or enemy?

Cody sighed, “We’re not injured to our knowledge. Also, we were separated from our troops.” Atwood let out a whoosh of breath, eyes darkening. Her eyes were kind of like General Kenobi’s, changing color noticeably; “How many of you are here? God, that’s going to be a fucking mess to clean up.”

She hit her comm, a frown marring her face; “Cisco, we might have a big problem, Commander Cody said he and Captain Rex were separated from their company.”

The comm went crazy with squeaks. “If you would like I can relinquish my weapons to you and allow you to bind me but I really need to get you two to medical. You could have been exposed to our illness’ and it could be potentially fatal and I don’t want to see you two die on my watch.” She seemed honest enough, but it was doubtful they would get sick. They were bred for war and getting sick would have hindered them so the Kaminoan’s tried to make them immune to a lot of illnesses, as many as they could.

“I would like your weapons, I won’t bind you though. And We’re clones, clones don’t get sick.” Cody said, a hint of durasteel in his voice, they wouldn’t take any chances if they could.

Atwood snorted; “Fine, then I don’t want to get anyone else sick in case you're carrying something that could make us sick.” She slid her blaster, several knives and what looked like wire towards them and sat down with her hands on the ground to show she wasn’t going to move on them. Rex grabbed the weapons and Cody let out a breath. This was beyond anything they thought they would have to deal with in an active battleground, why was this even happening to them?

“Atwood, what is the status of the separatist?” Cody asked as he helped her stand. She brushed her pants off and shook her head. “Negative on Seps Commander. We’re a neutral world as of now so we won’t have to deal with that problem currently. However, we also have no connections to the republic right now either.” So they wouldn’t be able to call in a pickup. They would just have to borrow a craft from someone on this world. Earth.

Atwood led them through a ruined building, it had the hints of fortification but not enough to really do any good if it was bombarded. It looked like time had gotten to it, graffiti littering the walls and the stench of decay and dust wafted all around them. “Our world is very uh...Primitive compared to what you're used to and uh. Well, people aren’t necessarily going to know who or what you are. Please keep that in mind.” Atwood said as they stepped into bright sunlight.

She knew them by name, she knew who and what they were so that made no sense, how would she know but no one else? “Oh, and why do you say that?” Cody asked, eyes on the back of her head. She turned the sunlight making her eyes a luminous blue. “Because not everyone is aware of the war you fight in. We’ve been very sheltered, so they are not going to understand. But, some of us are aware and know who you and your generals are.”

This world was really secluded if there were people who didn’t know about the war between the Republic and the separatist. Atwood directed them to a vehicle and took her seat. “I would like to say we aren’t going to have issues with you being here but that would be just too optimistic for me.” They snorted, while they didn’t trust her it didn’t mean they couldn’t like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first contact with The Port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little back story for the portal and team Flash dynamics, I'm actually basing Team Flash on my story Martyaxwar (Manticore) So the pairings of that story are in this one lol, You don't actually have to read Martyaxwar for this one but it explains the pairings a little bit at least for team Flash :D

Barry was pacing, He’d been surprised when a purplish Portal opened right in front of his face and kicked out a woman, her hair coated in a sticky liquid he was pretty sure was blood, pale skin dirty like she’d been rolling in the mud. Mick snorted as he spotted Barry; “What’s got you in a snit?”

That’s right, Mick and Len had been away on a job for Maria so they had no idea what had happened. “I just about ran into a woman that fell out of a portal.” Mick frowned; “What she’d have to say about it?” He shook his head, she’d been knocked out cold and still was as far as he was aware.

“She’s actually asleep right now, nothing really seems wrong with her other than needing some rest,” Caitlin said as she walked into the room.

“So she’ll be fine?” Barry asked Caitlin nodded a smile gently blooming on her face at how adorable Barry was being. Barry and Mick followed Caitlin to the bedside of the woman; “Oh shit.” Mick blurted out, his and Barry’s face going pale. “Maria!” Barry let out.

Caitlin blinked; “Wait, As in Mick and Len’s Boss Maria?” They nodded, eyes traveling Maria as if looking at her would answer things.“If that’s our boss, who did I just leave?” Len said as he walked into the room, automatically going to Caitlin’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist. They had dealt with Doppelgangers before, maybe this woman was from one of the other worlds.

“She could be from another Earth, There are other possibilities but at this point, the portal thing is kind of pointing towards another Earth.” Caitlin hypothesized, and she wasn’t wrong. It could be another case of dimensional hopping and could be fixed if we could just figure out what Earth she was from.

“Bruce!” The woman shouted out and flew up, causing them to all flinch away from her, Bright blue eyes darted around the room. “What the fuck? Where the fuck am I?” Eyes locked onto Barry and a frown marred this Maria’s face. “Barry, what happened? Shit, is Bruce alright?” Did she know him? “Uh, so I found you when you fell out of a portal and I don’t know you?” Maria 2.0 let out a harsh breath;

“Of fucking course, Of all the shit that had to happen, I had to get pulled to another Earth. Well, send me back that would be great because I was in the middle of a fight.” So she knew about dimensional travel and wasn’t freaking out good. Or at least as good as they were going to get.

“Um, we’ll figure it out if we can. The portal you came through closed so, it might take time to figure out how to send you back if we can at all.” Maria squared looked amused at Barry’s rush of words.

“Yep, just like our Barry.” 


End file.
